For a general type of maneuvering apparatus, namely gear controls for motor vehicles, there are a number of known arrangements. These are generally designed in principle for a specific movement pattern, such as, for example, the gear controls for manual gearboxes or for automatic transmissions.
The object of the present invention is to provide a basic design for such maneuvering apparatus which can be used for several different types of maneuvering applications and movement patterns.